Facebook Wars
by Coruscant Castaway
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, the citizens discovered Facebook! Star Wars parody story.
1. Owen Lars

**_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away._**

 ** _It is a period of internet trend. The Facebook website, striking from an obscure part of the internet, has emerged to the surface and won a place among the hearts of the galaxy citizens._**

* * *

 **Owen Lars' Facebook account**

* * *

 **Owen Lars :** There's rumor about this empire thing ruling the galaxy, the leader is a man in black suit and mask or some sort. Wonder why people would go to such length to look scary these days!

 **Biggs Darklighter** and 20 others like this.

 **Beru Lars :** Be careful with what you're posting on social media, sweetheart!

 **Owen Lars** : Don't worry, honey. They won't come to Tatooine anyway. There's nothing in here to see. Except sand…

 **Beru Lars :** Let's hope this person hates sand enough to not come down here.

 **Owen Lars :** Exactly!

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker ~** **Owen Lars**

Did you hear about the XP-38 thing? It's awesome! Can we buy it, pleaasee?

 **Owen Lars** : No, your current speeder should be enough. And hunting womp rats doesn't need an XP-38 either.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Aww :(

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Going to buy some droids from the Jawas today! Should be cheap or I won't buy anything!

 **Beru Lars** likes this.

 **Beru Lars** : Darling, we need a droid that speaks Bocce, doesn't matter if it's a little bit expensive, we need it to help us, so Luke can go to the Academy :)

 **Owen Lars** : But Luke is not going to the Academy.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Owen, I don't think you should keep that kid in Tatooine forever. You should let me see him sometime.

 **Owen Lars** : Shut up, you old man!

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Okay, so a golden protocol droid - which reminds me to a similar droid a long long time ago – and a red R2. Should be enough for now.

 **Luke Skywalker** and **Beru Lars** like this.

 **Beru Lars** : Does the robot speak Bocce?

 **Owen Lars** : Yeah, the protocol droid does.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Is that long, long time ago when my father was still around?

 **Owen Lars** : We aren't talking about your father here, kid!

 **Luke Skywalker** : k

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker** ~ **Owen Lars**

Uncle Owen, This R2 unit has a bad motivator. What about the blue astromerch? The protocol droid tells me it's still in prime condition.

 **Owen Lars** : Okay, we'll take that one. You take care of them, Luke.

 **Luke Skywalker:** But I want to go to the Tosche Station to pick up some power converters :(

 **Owen Lars** : OMG, I didn't raise you to be THIS whiny.

 **Luke Skywalker** : k

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : is waiting for my darling **Beru Lars** for lunch. Don't forget the blue milk, honey! ;)

 **Beru Lars** likes this.

 **Beru Lars** : Of course, I won't :)

 **Owen Lars** : The blue milk may be sweet, but you're sweeter.

 **Beru Lars** : Aww :*

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : is having lunch with my beautiful little family, **Beru Lars** and **Luke Skywalker**!

 **Beru Lars** likes this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Uncle Owen, I think that R2 unit might have been stolen.

 **Owen Lars** : What makes you think that?

 **Luke Skywalker** : He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 **Owen Lars** : Just forget it. Tomorrow, take that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory erased.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Okay, so if those droids work out fine, I can go to the Academy, right?

 **Owen Lars** : No

 **Luke Skywalker** : Ohh, why :(

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Why does Beru keep telling me to let Luke go? His place is in Tatooine, it's obvious.

 **Boba Fett** likes this.

 **Beru Lars** : No, I don't think so. He's not a farmer, Owen. He's like his father.

 **Owen Lars :** A Jedi Knight? LOOOOOLLLL. No.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi ~** **Owen Lars**

Where's Luke, Owen?

 **Owen Lars** : He's fixing the droids, but it's realllyyy not your business. I told you not to come see him again.

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Now that I am alone, I can think and remember what that golden protocol droid reminds me to. Different plating, but same characters. But I ain't telling anyone.

 **Beru Lars** likes this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : What does it remind you to? Is it my father?

 **Owen Lars** : Can you please stop asking about your father all the time?

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Quality time with my love **Beru Lars.** Now watching rom-com **_500 Days of Sand_**. Epic film!

 **Biggs Darklighter,** **Beru Lars, Boba Fett** and 10 others like this.

 **Biggs Darklighter** : Haven't watched any film for a while, very busy now. Is this good? What is it about?

 **Beru Lars** : It's about a boy who grows up in a desert planet and ends up hating it so much. He then meets a royalty girl and falls in love with her.

 **Biggs Darklighter** : Hmmm….

 **Ben Kenobi** : *spoiler alert* The girl dies in the end and the boy turns evil.

 **Beru Lars** : You've watched this, Ben? Didn't know you're into this kind of film.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Trust me, I know :)

* * *

 **Beru Lars** ~ **Owen Lars**

What should we watch next, darling?

 **Owen Lars** : Let me see, we have _The Bantha Ultimatum, The Gungan Games,_ and _Earth Wars Holiday Special._ You decide :)

 **Beru Lars** : Really want to watch _The Bantha Ultimatum,_ but I haven't watched _The Bantha Supremacy._ Also, I heard _Earth Wars Holiday Special_ is quite dreadful.

 **Owen Lars** : Just checked out the review. You're right, _Earth Wars Holiday Special_ is a disaster, not as decent as the other six films in the series apparently. So, _The Gungan Games_ it is. It's about gungans killing each other in an arena.

 **Beru Lars** : Sounds good to me!

 **Luke Skywalker** : Can I join in?

 **Owen Lars** : Stop playing Facebook and go to bed, Luke.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Okay, if you don't want me to join. You guys watch your films and I'll be outside watching the binary sunset.

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Good morning, Tatooine!

 **Beru Lars, Biggs Darklighter, Jabba the Hutts** , and 20 others like this.

* * *

 **Owen Lars** wrote on **Luke Skywalker** 's wall

Where are you?

 **Beru Lars** : He's out early this morning with the droids.

 **Owen Lars** : I wonder what that protocol droid has been up to.

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : I have a bad feeling about today… And why Luke hasn't come back yet? I am really starting to worry.

 **Beru Lars** likes this.

 **Beru Lars** : You're right, what are those people wearing white I see through the window? They're shooting their blasters, but they can't seem to hit anything. What are those?

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : LMAO, you guys can't hit me with those blasters. When did the last time you actually hit something? Wait, wait, what are those guys doing? No, not fire please…

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Okay, what did you say? Anakin was what? WHAT? WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.

 **Beru Lars** : Let's get out of this place quickly, Owen! Before the fire kills us.

 **Owen Lars** : C'mon, where are you?

 **Luke Skywalker** : My father was what, Uncle Owen?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Uncle Owen?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Why are you not replying?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Is everything alright? I think I should go home now.

* * *

 **Owen Lars** : Hello everyone! This is **Luke Skywalker,** Owen's nephew. I have to sadly inform you all that my uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars have passed. Rest in peace both of them :(

 **Biggs Darklighter, Ben Kenobi** , and 100 others like this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : But, I am going to have an adventure! No more rules for me! So don't mind me here.

 **Owen Lars** has deactivated his Facebook account.

* * *

 **A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for reading my absurd story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it! I wrote Owen's story here because I think it's pretty short and it's fun to write. But I plan to write more from other characters' point of view if this gets a good reception. Enjoy!**

 **Feel free to drop a critic or suggestion (or correct my mistake if any) on the comment!**


	2. Obi-Wan Kenobi (PART I)

**Obi-Wan Kenobi's Facebook Account (PART I)**

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : What should I do today? Probably take a stroll and have some Death-Sticks in Mos Eisley cantina. Or should I stay at home and rethink about my life? Oh, God, I am lonely.

 **Beru Lars** and **Yoda** like this.

 **Beru Lars** : Hey, Ben, I think it'd be lovely if you come down here. We have cookies and blue milk. But I don't know if Owen will approve.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Thanks for the invitation!

 **Owen Lars** : That's a NO from me.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Okay if you say so.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : I miss the Jedi life, there are a lot of things that I regret. Not listening to Anakin's whining is one of them. He might have mentioned something about going to the dark side, but I didn't listen.

 **Yoda** likes this.

 **Yoda** : Regret the past, a Jedi should not. Watch the galaxy's only hope, you should. Yes, hmmmm.

 **Ben Kenobi** : I am watching him every day from afar, Master. Though to be honest, I am getting really tired of this Sky*****r shit.

 **Yoda** : Be patient, you must. Whine, you must not.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : No, people of the galaxy, you should not underestimate the power of the man behind the dark mask. I knew him once, a whiny young boy who had mommy issue. Also, he hated sand very much. I just never thought he could be that powerful! *sighed*

 **Yoda** and 20 others like this.

 **Yoda** : The path to the dark side, the hatred toward sand is. Hmmmmmm.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Good morning, Tatooine! I have a good feeling about today, will surely walk around mysteriously with my hood, scaring the Tusken-Raiders away!

 **Beru Lars** and **Yoda** like this.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** and **Luke Skywalker** are now friends.

 **Ben Kenobi** and **C-3PO** are now friends.

 **Ben Kenobi** and **R2D2** are now friends.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Bumped into young Luke Skywalker today. Very delightful.

 **Yoda** and **Luke Skywalker** like this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Thanks for saving me, Ben! Didn't know you're on Facebook too!

 **Ben Kenobi** : What brought you out this far from home, Luke?

 **Luke Skywalker** : I am looking for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him? These droids must belong to him.

 **R2D2** : Bleep blop bleep blop!

 **C-3PO** : Too bad Facebook doesn't provide a translator from droid's language to Galactic Basic. What a shame! But I can translate it for you if you want, Master Luke!

 **Ben Kenobi** : Obi-Wan Kenobi. That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I *am* him. But I don't remember ever owning a droid.

 **R2D2** : Bleep bloop! Blop bleep bleeep blup! Beep bee bup! Bee beep blop!

 **Luke Skywalker** : Obi-Wan Kenobi! There's a recording of a very beautiful woman looking for your help.

 **C-3PO** : Actually, R2D2 just said "You lie! How you could not remember me! We fought together once! I forget nothing!" Glad I could help.

 **Luke Skywalker** : What is See-Threepio talking about, Ben?

 **Ben Kenobi** : Just ignore him.

 **Ben Kenobi** : And Threepio, shut yourself or I'll shut you down if you try to tell me what your friend is talking about again.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** likes **Astromerch droids speak too much** 's page.

 **Ben Kenobi** likes **Protocol droids can't shut up** 's page.

* * *

 **R2D2** sent **Ben Kenobi** _Princess Leia's hologram._

 **Luke Skywalker** , **Ben Kenobi** , and **C-3PO** like this.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Thank you, Artoo.

 **R2D2:** Beep bop!

 **Luke Skywalker:** Look! Isn't she gorgeous? I think I might have a crush on her ;)

 **Ben Kenobi** : There are plenty of more beautiful women in the galaxy, Luke.

 **Luke Skywalker:** Oh, come on, Ben… ;)

 **Ben Kenobi** : For Force's sake, have you never met any other girl?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Okay, sorry.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Now after you shut up, how about you come with me to Alderaan?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Alderaan? I don't know, I am not sure…

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** sent **Luke Skywalker** _A Blue Lightsaber_.

 **Luke Skywalker** likes this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : A glow stick!

 **Ben Kenobi** : No, it's not a glow stick. It's your father's lightsaber. We fought together in the clone wars once.

 **Luke Skywalker** : My father is so cool!

 **Ben Kenobi** : He was once a Jedi knight, like me. He was a great pilot and a cunning warrior.

 **Luke Skywalker** : That's even cooler! How did my father die?

 **Ben Kenobi** : Darth Vader killed him.

 **R2D2** : Bleep blop! Beep bleep boop bleep boop!

 **Luke Skywalker** : Darth Vader?

 **C-3PO** : Should I translate what Artoo said, Master Luke? I think it's quite important for you to know.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Probably better not.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Should I tell him about the girl? No, not necessary anyway. It's not like there's going to be an incest or something. Just remind me later to tell him.

 **R2D2** likes this.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** wrote on **Yoda** 's wall.

What do you mean I cannot tell the boy that his father's lighstaber was once used to kill 30 children?

 **Yoda** : Turn to the dark side, he will, if he knows this.

 **Ben Kenobi** : You're right, Master! I am so glad I didn't tell him that! Also, I am glad that I didn't tell him that his father never mentioned about passing the weapon to his son. I literally left him in the lava and just took his lightsaber! What a noble person I am!

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : What a wreck of place! Who killed all these innocent Jawas? From the look of it, I can only guess. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise. Do you believe me? No? Okay, then.

 **R2D2** and **C-3PO** like this.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** likes **Only** **Imperial Stormtroopers Are So Precise** 's page **.**

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker** ~ **Ben Kenobi**

I think I should go home now, something is not right.

 **Ben Kenobi** : But it's too dangerous, Luke! Listen to me!

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Just like his father, he is not listening to me.

 **R2D2** and **Yoda** like this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : :'(

 **Ben Kenobi** : There's nothing you can do, Luke. Had you been there, the droids would have been in the hands of the Empire.

 **Luke Skywalker** : I'll come with you to Alderaan.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Raising one Sky*****r is enough to drive me crazy. Raising two makes me want to scratch my face with a lightsaber. Raising three… Well, if I meet the third one –which I just saw in a hologram- I'll rather be dead for sure. My Force ghost will make sure no Sky*****r is named after me. Can't I stop being the family babysitter? I want to quit this job so bad.

 **R2D2** likes this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Are you talking about me, Ben?

 **Ben Kenobi** : Of course not, young boy. Why would I badmouth about you? And sure, I am not lying to you either. Why would I do that to you?

 **Luke Skywalker** : I know that! There's no way you'll lie to me. You're like the coolest man ever, Ben! :D

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : How could I forget to set my status to not be seen by the Sky*****r. He almost found out in my last status. Oh, I am getting old.

 **R2D2** and **C-3PO** like this.

 **Yoda** : Be careful, you must. A very dangerous place, social media is.

 **R2D2** : Beep blop beep!

 **C-3PO** : I see what you did there, Obi-Wan!

 **Ben Kenobi** : What are you talking about? Didn't your memory get wiped out many years ago?

 **C-3PO** : I may not remember everything, but my counterpart here, Artoo, forgets nothing!

 **R2D2** : Beep bop!

 **Ben Kenobi** : Oh my God. What the Force is wrong with you? I am so done with the Sky*****rs, even their droids are irritating as hell.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : is at Mos Eisley Cantina with **Luke Skywalker** , **C-3PO** , and **R2D2**.

 **C-3PO** : We the droids are not accepted here. What a disgrace! #droidslivesmatter

 **R2D2** : Bleep bloop, beep.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Ben, someone's disturbing me here.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Done.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Thank you, Ben! You've just slashed his limb like that. A little scary, I must say. Hope I won't see any more missing limb later!

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** and **Chewbacca** are now friends.

 **Ben Kenobi** and **Han Solo** are now friends.

* * *

 **Han Solo** ~ **Ben Kenobi**

Captain of the Millennium Falcon here. I heard you're looking for a passage to Alderaan.

 **Ben Kenobi** : If it's fast enough.

 **Han Solo** : Of course, it is! You don't know Millennium Falcon?

 **Ben Kenobi** : Should I?

 **Han Solo** : Well, 10,000 in advance it is, old man.

 **Luke Skywalker** : That price doesn't make any sense! We could almost buy our own ship for that! And mind you, I am not such a bad pilot myself!

 **Chewbacca** : Arrgh arrgh.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Well, 2,000 in advance. Plus 15 when we reach Alderaan. How about that?

 **Han Solo** : 17,000? Deal. Docking Bay 94.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : is finally aboard the Millennium Falcon. If the ship is as fast as the man promises, we're safe from those Imperial stormtroopers.

 **Han Solo** and **Chewbacca** like this.

 **Han Solo** : Of course it is fast enough!

 **Luke Skywalker** : The ship looks like a piece of junk though.

 **Han Solo** : Shut up, kid, you don't know anything! It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs!

 **Chewbacca** : Arrgh arrgh, arrgh!

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : is teaching the talented **Luke Skywalker** ways of the Force.

 **Yoda** and **Luke Skywalker** like this.

 **Han Solo** : hokey religions and ancient weapon ARE NO MATCH for a blaster, kid. Can't anybody believe me at once?

 **Luke Skywalker** : You don't believe in the Force, do you?

 **Han Solo** : It's nonsense. All of it. The dark side, the Jedi, they are nonsense.

* * *

 **Luke Skywalker** ~ **Ben Kenobi**

So, what can you do with the Force?

 **Ben Kenobi** : Well, for a start you can levitate objects or Force Lift, do a mind trick, have a vision about the future, and do a Force choke. Since we're on the light side, we can learn to become a ghost after we die, or simply called Force Ghost.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Hmmm... How about if you're on the dark side?

 **Ben Kenobi** : There's Force lightning.

 **Luke Skywalker** : That's awesome! Why the dark side sounds cooler though?

 **Ben Kenobi** : WHAT?

 **Luke Skywalker** : Well… I am kidding, Ben. Can you do Force pull? Or Force push?

 **Ben Kenobi** : I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Luke Skywalker** : How about Force kick? Or Force love?

 **Ben Kenobi** : That's not how the Force works!

* * *

 _ **A.N. Hey, guys! Thank you very much for all your support! It makes me happy that you like them! Feel free to drop any suggestion to me on the comment ^^**_


	3. Obi-Wan Kenobi (PART II)

**A.N. This is probably the last chapter I post here. See below.**

* * *

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi's Facebook Account (PART II)**

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : I felt a great disturbance in the Force...

 **Yoda** likes this.

 **Ben Kenobi** : As if a group of gungans suddenly came approaching… And were suddenly silenced.

 **Yoda** : What? You were serious, I thought.

 **Ben Kenobi** : I am serious, Master Yoda.

 **Yoda** : Search your feelings. To be false you know it. Path to the dark side, hatred toward the gungans is. Be careful, you must.

 **Ben Kenobi** : I never hate the gungans, Master! Master Qui-Gon was good friends with them! But I always have this suspicion that Jar Jar Binks might be behind all this! And we never find out!

 **Yoda** : Non canon, this theory is. Forget it, you should. Hmmmm. But too interesting, this is. Yes, hmmmmm.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : What the Force happens here? Where's Alderaan?

 **C-3PO** , **R2D2** , and **Luke Skywalker** like this.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : That's no moon. That's a space station!

 **Luke Skywalker** , and 4 others like this.

 **Chewbacca** : Arrgh, arrg, arrgghhhh!

 **Luke Skywalker** : I have a bad feeling about this.

 **C-3PO** : Oh, dear.

 **Luke Skywalker** : We got sucked into a space station! Sucks!

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Here we are at last, in the Death Star.

 **Yoda** likes this.

 **Yoda** : Face him, you must. A pupil of yours, he was.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Exactly, master! There are two Sky*****rs here on this ship, maybe even three. I'd rather it'd be the end of me than meeting the three of them at once. I am tired of this job.

* * *

 **R2D2** ~ **Ben Kenobi**

Beep boop beep bop bop bep bep bep bloop bleep bloop beep. Beep bip bip bip boop beep bep bloop belp. Bleep bop bop blep. Belp beep bop bop beep bep bleep.

 **Ben Kenobi** : WHAT? I need a translator here!

 **C-3PO** : Artoo basically says that there's a power beam controller that you can destroy so we can get our ship out of this station.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Okay, I am going.

 **Luke Skywalker** : Let me go with you, Ben. Pleaseee….

 **Ben Kenobi** : Quit being whiny, Luke! And watch the droids here.

 **Luke Skywalker** : k

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Can't believe the controller is so easy to handle. I wonder if it's as easy to destroy this station. Hmmm…

 **Luke Skywalker** , **Han Solo** , and 3 others like this.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : It still felt like yesterday when I burned him like that. I suppose he was okay, but he got real angry after I unfriended him on Facebook though. Cannot believe I am so close to him now. I can even feel his presence.

 **Yoda** and 200 others like this.

 **Darth Vader** : Well, surprise, Obi-Wan! I am here to face you!

 **Ben Kenobi** : How could you be here? I have unfriended you once!

 **Darth Vader** : You underestimate my power!

 **Ben Kenobi** : Power of controlling Facebook? Nah, I am not impressed. The ability of controlling Facebook is insignificant to the power of the Force.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** wrote on **Darth Vader** 's wall.

What are you going to do with this Death Star? You can't rule the galaxy with this space station! Go back, Anakin. There's nothing in the dark side!

 **Darth Vader** : You're wrong. There are a lot of things here. Come to the dark side, we have muffin!

 **Ben Kenobi** : I still don't understand. What's your plan with the Death Star?

 **Darth Vader** : Destroy all the sand in the galaxy, of course!

 **Ben Kenobi** : But why?

 **Darth Vader** : Because I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere.

 **Ben Kenobi** : Now I understand.

 **Darth Vader** : Good. This is what my mission has been all along. This is what I started. I am going to tell my descendants to finish what I started.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** wrote on **Darth Vader** 's wall.

Listen, I may have cut all your limbs, burned you in lava, stolen your lightsaber, and left you for dead, but you're still my brother, Anakin. I love you.

 **Darth Vader** : Naaahhh, I hate you.

* * *

 **Darth Vader** invited **Ben Kenobi** to play **Lightsaber Duel.**

 **Emperor Palpatine** , **Grand Moff Tarkin** , and 1,000,000 others like this.

 **Luke Skywalker** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Leia Organa** : Let's go, Luke!

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** joins **Coolest Galaxy Force-Ghosts** ' group.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** : Hey, all! This is **Luke Skywalker** , Ben Kenobi's new friend. We might just start our adventure together, but I already felt so close to him. Weird, huh? No, I don't think so. I even mourned for him more than I mourned for my dead uncle and aunt. I also mourned for him more than Princess Organa mourned for her entire planet which just got freaking blown up! But, whatever, here I declare that Ben Kenobi or formerly known as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has passed. Rest in peace, Ben! I am crying here for you :'(

 **Luke Skywalker** , **Leia Organa** , **Yoda** and 10,000 others like this.

* * *

 **Ben Kenobi** has deactivated his Facebook account.

* * *

 **A.N. So, as catspats31 has pointed out in the comment, apparently you're not allowed to post chat-room style stories on fanfiction. Unluckily, for the sake of the story, I don't think I can change the style though. So this is my last post here. I'll probably move it somewhere. I know some other writing sites, but I'm most familiar with wattpad, so there I'll probably go. So until then, I won't post again, but I'll inform you guys about where I continue to post my story to. Thank you catspat31 for telling me!**

 **Darth Retaliation, DawnDayrider, The Hope Lions: thanks for the support, guys! ^^**

 **TheWhiteMouthCat: lol, I actually do have something in mind every time I write R2's lines, and what you wrote was spot on! Just exactly what I had in mind! :D**


	4. Authors Notes

Hey guys, I know that it's probably against the rules to post a chapter which only contains author's note like this, but I can't think of any other way how to notify you about this. So after some time, I finally continue the story! Yay!

It's on wattpad and I just posted a new chapter (the link to the story is on my profile). You can skip the parts you've already read here and go straight to where you stopped. From now on, I'll upload the rest of the parts there, so you can continue reading! For you who have Wattpad accounts, your votes and comments will be very welcomed! ^^ But if you don't, then you can just read. As long as you like it, I am happy! xD

So, you can go to my profile and click the link to the story from there or you can just browse from my username. It's starlightsie.

May the Force be with you ^^


	5. Authors Notes - END

Hey guys, I have to post an Author's Note again because I've noticed that in spite of what I have told you in my last Author's Note, I've still got new followers and favorites to this story. It makes me real sad (I really do) because I know I am not going to post it here again. The rest of the story will ONLY be posted on Wattpad.

I admit that it is MY fault that this is not clear enough because I forgot to set the story as COMPLETED and it still says on-going instead. Besides, the links on my profile are apparently not working. It kind of pissed me off because no matter what I did, the links always referred back to my page instead of to Wattpad.

So in case this is not clear enough, please go to my Wattpad page ( **starlightsie** ) to read the rest of the story. I'm not going to post it here anymore. I've just uploaded parts for Bail Organa and Han Solo there.

If you don't have a Wattpad account and want to give me some suggestions (or even just some mindless comments) you can drop it here too.

May the Force be with you ^^


End file.
